girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)/@comment-26999065-20160723050444
This was a FANTASTIC episode. I loved the great humor of the 007 and tragic romance parodies. I was thoroughly impressed with the well above normal levels of acting from every cast member – it was excellent. I assume Sabrina was really singing that Bond opening song, so very well done there, girl – you’re quite a talented singer, and the look you gave when silently mouthing the word "waif" had me in stiches. And that dress was amazing. Riley's, too, but that comes later in the Purple Cat club. Wonderful use and inclusion of Auggie in the fantasies, and with much better acting from the youngster than normal, though it might have been nicer to have Ava there with him in the romance portion instead of him as cupid. The 4th wall jokes of including him were a hoot, just as Cory's sort of 4th wall joke calling him and Topanga "America's Sweethearts." Did he break that pointer on purpose, or just go with it? Either way, well done. FINALLY, Joshua returns, and he’s still a hoot and half. Plus, it finally shows us how Maya might think of Joshua in relation to Lucus - an unobtainable fantasy compared to an obtainable boyfriend. If so, she may have given up on the long game, but I think it's still on as she continues to dwell in multiple settings on the 3-year problem (which becomes less and less of an issue all the time) and what it'll take to overcome it. If she runs this triangle on long enough, and the opportunity ever presents itself, I'm pretty sure she'd more than willingly trade her fantasy turned reality in for her spot in the triangle, and nobody would get hurt. Again, though, Lucas seems to suggest he doesn't like Maya in the way she thinks he does, and so he seems to still be leaning toward Riley. And in the preview, once again, just like with Charlie, Lucas gets super jeolous of any attention other guys show Riley. How can that be if he chose Maya? It can't. He obvs has chosen Riley. In any event, this was a very well written episode from start to finish (well, part 1, anyway, and I hope part 2, too). It’s at least as good as Girl Meets The Tell-Tale-Tot. I laughed many, many times during this episode. Voices, expressions, weird looks - a many-layered offering if you pay attention. Was there a lull where I wasn’t laughing? I can’t really recall one. I just wish part 2 would be as good and funny, but I suspect it might take a more serious and emotional turn rather than a humorous one when a new guy is thrown into the mix. Still, drama is also a worthy pursuit for this series – it’s funny and dramatic, as any good sit-com should be. I re-watched the BMW episode - Heartbreak Cory – and was reminded how good those were, too, so if part 2 of this GMW episode delivers that level of drama, this two-parter promises to be one of the best offerings of GMW yet. It is certainly a couple/three steps above the last episode, IMO, and among the very best episodes the series has made to date. 'LOVED IT! '